Entre cuatro paredes
by mutemuia
Summary: A veces sucede algo que puede cambiar tu vida para siempre. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Haruhi…
1. Chapter 1

_Mi agradecimiento especial a_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _, por la elección del título._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _OHSHC_ no me pertenece, aunque yo me conformaría con que Kyoya fuera mío… :)

* * *

 **ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES**

Cuando Haruhi se partió la pierna por dos sitios, supo a ciencia cierta lo que se le venía encima…

Había sido la cosa más tonta del mundo… En la escalinata de la facultad, justo tras una conferencia sobre derecho penal, resbaló sobre el suelo mojado y ya está. Se dio el batacazo de su vida. Solo cinco escalones, nada más, pero lo justo para perder el recién empezado trimestre. Y si perdía el trimestre, perdería la beca. Oh, sí, esa misteriosa beca para ex-alumnos de Ouran que sobresalían por su excelencia en los estudios.

Así que ahora estaba ella, bajo los efectos idiotizantes de los analgésicos, en una cama de hospital (un hospital Ohtori, por supuesto) con la pierna en alto, enyesada hasta la rodilla, con los gemelos atándole cintas de seda de colores en la escayola y Tamaki pintándole flores y mariposas donde aquellos dos le dejaban, mientras Honey le llenaba la boca de tarta de fresa, pensando en qué habría hecho mal en alguna otra vida anterior para sufrir tal castigo. Sí, porque en la habitación no podía caber más gente… Estaba además Ranka, que con gesto ceñudo le arrancaba de las manos a Tamaki los rotuladores, uno tras otro, para que no siguiera pintando el yeso de su niña, pero el muchacho parecía tener una provisión infinita en sus bolsillos. Mori, apoyado en la pared, observaba en silencio, y Kyoya, sentado en la única silla de la habitación tecleaba en su portátil. Haruhi, tras tragar el último bocado de tarta, suspiró quedamente, resignada a su destino.

—Nos vamos… —dijo Kyoya, cerrando su ordenador y poniéndose en pie.

Todos se detuvieron, congelados como mismo estaban. Kyoya no había abierto la boca en toda la tarde y les había sorprendido con esa orden. Porque era una orden. Su tono, firme y serio, no admitía discusión.

—Haruhi necesita descansar —precisó él.

Los chicos parpadearon, como dándose cuenta solo entonces de que esto no era la Sala de Música nº 3 y de que Haruhi era una paciente y no un juguete.

Kyoya se llevó un dedo a las gafas y Tamaki podría jurar que oyó un gruñido. Sea como fuere, el caso es que de repente, en la habitación reinó el caos. Todos hablando a la vez, cerniéndose sobre ella para despedirse y alzando la voz para que Haruhi pudiera oírles diciendo que mañana volverían. Alguien le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y ella rezó interiormente por que hubiera sido su padre.

Y de repente el silencio.

El bendito silencio.

Haruhi suspiró una vez más, en esta ocasión, agradecida por los pequeños milagros.

Una tosecilla a la derecha llamó su atención. No estaba sola.

—¿Kyoya senpai? —preguntó ella.

—Mañana intentaré retrasarlos el mayor tiempo posible —le dijo.

—Estaré en deuda contigo eternamente, senpai… —le contestó ella, agradecida.

Y por fin la dejaron descansar.

Aunque quizás sería mejor no hablar nunca de deudas con Kyoya…

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, Kyoya lucha por controlar su disgusto. Sinceramente aprecia a sus amigos, los cielos lo saben, pero ¿acaso no sabían comportarse? ¿Pero no se daban cuenta de que la estaban volviendo loca?

De vuelta a la limusina, mientras los gemelos se burlan de Tamaki, él calla y rememora el momento en que esta locura empezó.

Estaba en clase de macroeconomía comparada cuando su teléfono vibró. A Kyoya se le había parado el corazón cuando leyó el mensaje de que Fujioka Haruhi había sido ingresada de urgencia en uno de los hospitales de su familia. Por un momento su máscara fría e imperturbable se deslizó. Y cuando su corazón volvió a latir, recogió sus cosas y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. En mitad de una clase.

Llegar al hospital fue el trayecto más largo de su vida. No sabía nada, ni qué había pasado, ni cómo fue, pero lo más importante, no sabía cómo estaba Haruhi. Por su cabeza pasaron mil posibilidades, a cada cual más loca, pero todas desasosegantes y espantosas.

Ranka aguardaba en la sala de espera, pero Kyoya estaba en el antequirófano, caminando de un lado a otro, como un tigre enjaulado.

—¿La operaste tú? —le preguntó a su hermano Yuuichi, en cuanto salió. Él asintió, mientras se quitaba la mascarilla. Y los guantes y la bata manchados de sangre. De la sangre de Haruhi…

—Me llamaron en cuanto saltó la alerta —Kyoya permitió que sus hombros se relajaran un poco. Su hermano podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un excelente cirujano.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kyoya, impaciente. Yuuichi se guardó las ganas de reírse para otro momento. Su padre ya se lo había dicho. Que la chica Fujioka era especial. Y que su hijo menor sería un tonto si la dejaba escapar. Por lo poco que puede ver, para su hermano ella también era especial…

—Doble fractura distal por torsión —dijo por fin—. Redujimos la fractura y fijamos la tibia con la inserción de un clavo intramedular, de polímero reforzado con fibra de carbono, que son carísimos, como bien sabes, pero supongo que es lo que tú hubieras querido —Kyoya asiente—. La cirugía fue como se esperaba. Perforamos la meseta tibial e insertamos el clavo a lo largo del canal intramedular y fijamos con tornillos de bloqueo de aleación de titanio. Le quitaremos la escayola provisional cuando revisemos las suturas, y le pondremos entonces una férula de inmovilización.

—¿Quedará bien? —preguntó él, con voz aparentemente fría. Pero su hermano lo conocía mejor…

—Es joven, Kyoya… —le contesta, con un gesto de cansancio. La operación ha sido larga—. Para lo aparatosa que fue la fractura, con el debido reposo y la posterior fisioterapia, no deberían quedar secuelas.

—Bien —a Yuuichi ese 'bien' le sonó casi como un suspiro de alivio—. Gracias por todo, nii-san. Iré a decírselo a su padre.

Ahora sí. Ahora Yuuichi sí sonrió. La última vez que su hermano le llamó nii-san, Kyoya tenía seis años.

* * *

Dos semanas después, a Haruhi están a punto de darle el alta hospitalaria.

—¿Que el seguro se ha hecho cargo? Oh, vamos, Kyoya senpai —Haruhi agita las manos frente a su cara—. Mi padre apenas recuerda pagar la luz o el agua. Ni por asomo sería capaz de acordarse de pagar un seguro… No me vengas con historias… No hay seguro médico.

Kyoya calla. Inclina la cabeza dedicándole toda su atención. Pocas, poquísimas, son las veces en que Haruhi se enfada de veras. Sus hombros se yerguen, la voz se alza, firme y severa, sus mejillas se encienden y pareciera que un fuego inextinguible ardiera en sus ojos. Y esta vez, todo este espectáculo es solo para él.

—Te lo pagaré algún día —dice ella por fin, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas, el gesto aún serio.

Kyoya niega suavemente.

—Déjame hacer esto por ti… —dice él.

—No acepto caridad —replica ella, orgullosa.

—No es caridad, Haruhi… ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no puedo cuidar de quienes me importan? —y por un segundo, tan solo un segundo, en sus ojos podrías haber visto la verdad. Ah, pero Haruhi no la vio. Ella entrecierra los ojos, aún recelosa.

—¿Sin méritos ni beneficios? —pregunta ella, y Kyoya le dedica una de sus medias sonrisas antes de responderle.

—Haruhi… Hace tiempo que alguien me enseñó que existe cierta clase de beneficios intangibles.

Ella abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando como si por primera (o más bien segunda o tercera) vez lo viera de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi eterno agradecimiento a_ _ **Rashel Shiru**_ _por su asesoramiento._

* * *

Ohtori sensei se lo había explicado todo.

Entró por la puerta de su habitación como si fuera el dueño (lo más probable), con la risa bailando en los ojos (eso le resultó extraño) y en las manos una cantidad ingente de folletos e instrucciones por escrito. Se sentó en la misma silla que había usado su hermano todos estos días y pacientemente le contó lo que tenía que esperar de la vida para los próximos meses.

En un par de semanas, una vez comprobada la correcta alineación de los fragmentos y que las fracturas comenzaban a consolidar, le retirarían los tornillos de bloqueo para no dificultar la correcta rotación y movilidad del tobillo.

Luego, bajo la atenta mirada de Kyoya senpai y de su padre, le enseñó cómo hacerse las curas en las heridas de incisión, esto es, allí donde su carne y sus huesos habían sido taladrados (sí, taladrados. Perforados. Literalmente. Haruhi no llevaba muy bien esa parte, se le revolvía el estómago y… Bueno, mejor paramos aquí. Demasiada información…) para insertar el clavo y los tornillos. Porque seguro que no quería complicarse la vida con una infección, ¿verdad?

Después vendría la rehabilitación y la fisioterapia. Interminables sesiones que la harían gritar de dolor —así mismito se lo dijo— para recuperar la fuerza y flexibilidad de los músculos de la pierna.

Y según como vaya todo, de seis meses a un año para poder retirarle el clavo intramedular. Pero eso ya será cirugía menor, en nada parecido a la cantidad de agujeros que le habían hecho en sus maltratados huesos. Abrir, quitar y cerrar. No pudo evitar otro escalofrío al imaginárselo.

Dos meses mínimo para volver a andar. Puede que más… Definitivamente, va a perder el trimestre.

Y la férula se convertirá en su inseparable compañera.

Y las cuatro paredes de su apartamento en su prisión…

* * *

Para cuando por fin salió del hospital, Haruhi ya estaba casi resignada a su destino. No la iban a dejar salir de casa (ni su padre ni el resto del club) sino para las sesiones de fisioterapia y los exámenes, así que más le valía aprovechar bien el tiempo. Oh sí, porque si se iba a volver loca encerrada en su propio hogar, por lo menos ella haría que sirviera para algo. Estudiaría y estudiaría. Y volvería a estudiar…

Al final, resulta que había una oportunidad (una sola) de no perder el curso: dadas sus circunstancias, la habían excusado de la asistencia obligatoria a clases pero debía aprobar los exámenes. Todos. Haruhi tenía la certeza de que Kyoya senpai tenía que haber ejercido algún tipo de presión en el profesorado para que se le permitiera hacerlo. O quizás no… Quizás fuera tan solo que veía fantasmas conspiratorios por todas partes… Es que… Es que era mucho… Muchas casualidades (?)… Demasiadas… La había operado el mismísimo hermano de Kyoya senpai, le habían dado una suite individual en el hospital (Ohtori, _of course_ ), había comido todas las exquisiteces que solo pueden servirse en un hospital para ricos excéntricos (junto con una cantidad insana de su atún preferido) y para colmo, el 'seguro médico para aquellos que me importan' había cubierto todos sus gastos.

El Rey Sombra en acción, sin duda.

Genial…

* * *

Los fuertes brazos de Mori la cargaron con delicadeza hasta el primer piso, donde estaba su apartamento, hasta llevarla a la habitación que compartía con su padre.

Pero donde debería haber estado su futón de siempre, su viejo y conocido futón, había ahora una cama articulada, claramente una cama de hospital, de esas ergonómicas a las que puede regularse la altura y con un mando eléctrico que permite reclinar y levantar el colchón. Con ruedas y todo para salir de la celda de contención en que se iba a convertir su dormitorio… Era bastante estrecha, de manera que no se comería el espacio de la habitación, pero lo suficientemente ancha para no estar incómoda. Haruhi estaba segura que esa cosa de aluminio y espuma viscoelástica valía lo que su padre tardaba en ganar dos o tres meses… O puede que más… Frunció el ceño…

Mobiliario médico… Proveedores para los hospitales Ohtori…

—Cambia la cara, Haruhi… —dijo Kyoya, leyéndole la mente, como de costumbre—. Esto es de parte de todos…

—¿A Haru-chan no le gusta nuestro regalo? —preguntó Honey con los ojos llorosos, a la vez que un pucherito adorable se formaba en los labios de ese eterno niño de veintidós años.

—No no no… —se apresuró a decir ella—. No es eso, Honey senpai… Es solo que…

—¿Qué, Haru-chan? —dijo él, las manos en el pecho sosteniendo su pobre corazón expectante. Por su mejilla ya corría una lágrima solitaria.

—Nada, Honey senpai —se rindió al fin la muchacha—. Muchísimas gracias a todos…

Mori entonces la deposita en la cama, teniendo mucho cuidado con su pierna herida, y los gemelos la condujeron a la salita de estar diciéndole tonterías como si fuera un bebé grande. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Mientras Ranka se mueve entre ellos sirviendo té y sonrisas (menos a Tamaki), Haruhi le susurra a Kyoya, de pie a su lado.

—Imagino que esto es cosa tuya, senpai…

—Solo les asesoré, Haruhi… Y les puse freno… —ella asintió. Podía imaginárselos perfectamente—. Tamaki quería una cama estilo princesa con dosel, baldaquino y cortinajes de seda rosa…

A ella le dio un escalofrío.

—¿Esto también va incluido bajo el concepto de 'gente que me importa'?

—No lo dudes, Haruhi… —respondió él, colocándose las gafas.

"Bueno… Cómoda sí que es…", concluyó ella, dándole golpecitos suaves a la que iba a ser su cama y su condena.

* * *

Un mes ha pasado desde aquel día funesto.

En cuanto le extrajeron los tornillos de bloqueo, la cama se quedó en el dormitorio y le 'apareció' una silla de ruedas en su salita. Eso solo hizo que los vertiginosos paseos que le daban los gemelos por el salón de su casa fueran todavía más vertiginosos. Sip. ¿Cómo es que se las arreglaban para eso, teniendo en cuenta las reducidas dimensiones de su apartamento? Ah, otro misterio sin resolver de la física…

¿Pero para qué vamos a mentirnos? La silla le daba más independencia. Haruhi podía ir de una habitación a otra por sí misma, sin depender de nadie, y a su antojo. Aunque ciertamente no era lo mismo dormir en esa cama que en su querido futón, pero con la pierna como la tenía, levantarse y acostarse hubieran sido un pequeño infierno diario para su padre y para ella. Así que la cama cumple su cometido más que bien, pero es la silla la que le da un poquitito de libertad. Puede hacerse un té cuando quiere, por ejemplo. Aunque en realidad hervir agua es lo único que puede cocinar. Para el té. O para el café… O para unos fideos instantáneos. Más que nada porque solo llega al primer fogón…

Tampoco puede bajar al sótano a poner una lavadora. Y mucho menos, ir al supermercado a hacer la compra. Así que para salvarla del arroz requemado de su padre, los chicos se presentaban con primorosas cestas dispuestas por el personal de servicio de sus casas. Pero eso solo por la tarde, cuando terminaban sus clases en la universidad. Habían sido establecidos rigurosos turnos de visita (una vez más, obra de Kyoya…) para no agobiarla. Le llevaban una hermosa cesta, le echaban un ojo y le daban algo de conversación. Y ya para cuando Ranka salía del dormitorio con los ojos legañosos, la incipiente barba y el malhumor de los recién levantados, se retiraban.

Pero a Haruhi las mañanas se le hacían eternas e interminables.

Ella era muy metódica y se imponía un horario estricto para sus ejercicios de fisioterapia y sus sesiones de estudio. Pero incluso así, las horas transcurrían leeeentas. Sumergida en sus apuntes y sus libros, hasta alguien como Haruhi (con su altísima capacidad de concentración y de abstracción del mundo real), necesitaba un respiro de vez en cuando.

Y de eso se encargaba Kyoya.

Haruhi tenía un teléfono móvil, cuya existencia ocultaba celosamente de los miembros del club. Especialmente de Tamaki, por razones más que obvias que no serán enumeradas aquí.

El caso es que tenía un móvil. Y Kyoya sabía que lo tenía. Porque él siempre lo sabe todo o porque Ranka se lo dijo solo a él, da igual (la debilidad —o descarada preferencia— de su padre con respecto a Kyoya es un asunto aparte). Pero no dejaba de resultar un hecho curioso que cada vez que el _bip-bip_ de un mensaje entrante sonaba, Haruhi volvía de donde quiera que estuviera su cabeza en ese momento y se quedaba mirando el mensaje intentando desentrañar algún significado oculto.

Pero no lo había… ¿Cómo iba a haberlo?

Kyoya ya le había dejado bien claro que ella 'le importaba'. Así que las mil atenciones de Kyoya eran solo eso, atenciones para con una más de entre la poquísima gente a la que aprecia. Ella bien sabía que en el mundo frío en el que se había criado no existía la amistad sincera. Hasta que llegó Tamaki, un francés medio loco (¿o era un loco medio francés?) y cambió su vida y la de todos los que formaban el club. Sí, la extraña familia que se había creado había forjado unos lazos que iban más allá de las conveniencias sociales o de los beneficios comerciales.

Así que Haruhi formaba parte de ese reducidísimo círculo. Un círculo tan selecto y exclusivo que ni siquiera existía hasta que Kyoya cumplió los quince.

No es que él lo fuera pregonando por ahí, pero Haruhi lo conocía mejor. La máscara que había llevado toda su vida en ocasiones caía y podías ver al muchacho atento y preocupado que debió haber sido. Pero criado con el peso del apellido Ohtori, y la carga de ser un tercer hijo, dicha máscara era necesaria, tanto para el control y la manipulación en el mundo de los negocios como para su propia supervivencia, no dejando traslucir las emociones que lo pondrían en desventaja frente a los demás. Fue así cómo nació la leyenda en torno al Rey Sombra, que él mismo se encargaba de alimentar y hacer crecer. Porque le convenía. Porque había beneficio en ello…

Pero ella bien sabía quién se escondía tras esa máscara. Un muchacho. Un hombre. Un corazón generoso al que no se le había permitido sentir. Un tercer hijo al que se le habían trazado sus caminos sin darle oportunidad a probarse a sí mismo.

Un ser humano.

Así que el hombre tras la máscara, tras los cristales, atraía e intrigaba a Haruhi a partes iguales. En las últimas semanas siempre estaba ahí, cada vez más visible, más y más a su alcance. Le seducía su conversación, culta, inteligente y perspicaz. Su capacidad de análisis (sobre cualquier tema) le asombraba. Pero lo peor (o lo mejor...) es que su sonrisa (su medio sonrisa, porque Ohtori Kyoya apenas sonreía) hacía que decenas de mariposas volaran enardecidas dentro de su pecho. Y sus silencios… Sus silencios estaban llenos de palabras…

Haruhi no dejaba de repetirse que Kyoya haría lo mismo por cualquiera de los chicos, pero… ¿No podía ser ella especial para él?

Porque ella quería serlo.

Ella quería que hubiera algo tras esas palabras y todos esos gestos de amistad.

Algo privado, algo íntimo, algo solo entre ellos dos.

Así que esta cosa de los mensajes, era su secreto.

Y le encantaba.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven está pendiente de su teléfono móvil. Y mientras el profesor habla sobre los peligros de la privatización de los servicios básicos del país, una de sus comisuras se eleva dibujando una sonrisa.

* * *

Haruhi está que se sube por las paredes.

Sí, eso ya lo habíamos dicho.

Se había organizado las materias de estudio según los programas de las asignaturas, hasta ahí todo bien. Claro que los tenía. Pero necesitaba los apuntes, los dichosos apuntes de clase. Porque en clase se dialogaban asuntos que no reflejaban los programas, o se hacía hincapié en ciertos temas y se pasaban casi de soslayo otros... Y Haruhi, incapacitada para asistir al aula, no tenía forma de saberlo.

No tiene amigos en clase, no al menos ninguno que se atreva a pasar en coche por su barrio, así que le mata la incertidumbre de no saber si lo que está estudiando por su propia cuenta es lo correcto o no.

Se está volviendo loca.

Creo que eso también lo habíamos dicho.

Ajá, sí.

A pesar de tener los apuntes de hace dos años de Mori, Fujioka Haruhi se estaba volviendo loca. Porque no eran los de su clase, ni de su año. Ni los suyos.

Ah, pero una tarde, su caballero de brillante armadura aparece al rescate (para más señas, tal caballero lleva gafas).

—De la delegada de clase, dices… ¿Me has traído los apuntes de la mismísima delegada de clase? —a Haruhi se le abren los ojos de puro asombro. Kyoya piensa que jamás los ha visto tan-tan grandes…

—Sí, Haruhi. Ya te lo he dicho…

—Pero si es un témpano, Kyoya senpai, una auténtica bruja… —da un vistazo rápido a los papeles ente sus manos—. ¿Cómo conseguiste que te los prestara?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Haruhi… —responde él, sin variar la voz—. Simplemente le expuse tu situación y se los pedí para ti.

Haruhi aparta renuente la vista de sus papeles, y exhala un suspiro.

—La amenazaste, ¿verdad? —pregunta con esa voz, firme y seria, con la que ensaya para los juzgados.

—Qué cosas tienes, Haruhi. Yo no haría eso… —ella enarcó una ceja, dudándolo mucho—. Digamos que se le recordó que su padre tiene negocios con el zaibatsu Ohtori…

—Lo sabía… —declaró ella con un suspiro. Y esa parte de ella que quería creer que era más que especial para Kyoya aleteó de nuevo en su pecho—. Pero en fin… No puedo más que agradecértelo, Kyoya senpai. Entre lo que me ha dejado Mori senpai, mis programas y esto, tengo la posibilidad de salvar el trimestre.

—No es una posibilidad, Haruhi —dijo él—. Sé que lo harás.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose si había escuchado bien...

—Tengo fe en ti —añadió él.

—Fe… —repitió Haruhi—. Ohtori Kyoya…

Un silencio incómodo se extiende entre los dos. Haruhi se siente abrumada por la confianza que Kyoya le otorga y él teme haberse excedido hablando de más. Así que para distender el ambiente, a ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que decir una frase que ha dicho antes mil veces.

—Mientras no lo sumes a mi deuda…

Pero en vez de la habitual réplica, él calla y la mira con los ojos fríos, distantes. Porque ella no sabe que le ha hecho daño. No tenía forma de saberlo... Esas palabras, repetidas una vez más, se erigen en un muro entre los dos, separándolos. Porque con una deuda comenzó su relación, su historia. Y duele porque esas palabras no hacen más que reafirmar la creencia de Kyoya de que Haruhi jamás va a verlo de otra forma. De que jamás va a cambiar la opinión que de él tiene. Un acreedor, un cobrador. Una máquina sin alma para el dinero y los beneficios.

Nunca un amigo.

Nunca otra cosa.

Y una vez más, la Haruhi despistada-para-ciertas-cosas-pero-tremendamente-perceptiva-para-otras hace su aparición estelar. Lo ve. Ve el dolor que sus palabras causaron. Y entonces, con un valor nacido de no se sabe dónde, deja los papeles en su regazo y extiende los brazos para buscar la mano de Kyoya. La toma entre las suyas y con voz suave le dice:

—Era una broma, Kyoya senpai… Una mala broma, lo siento… —dijo ella, vaciando su pecho con un suspiro—. Aprecio tu fe en mí. De todo corazón.

Y por una vez, solo por una vez, Kyoya se permitió ahogarse en esos ojos castaños.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Advertencia:_** _la clasificación de este capítulo pasa de K+ pero no llega a T. Ya está, ya lo dije :)_

* * *

Una de esas tardes en que iban todos los anfitriones de visita, debidamente advertidos por Kyoya de que al más mínimo desatino disolvería la reunión (a dicha advertencia le acompañó una mirada glacial dirigida especialmente a Tamaki y los gemelos), justo delante de la puerta del apartamento, esta se abrió mostrando a Ranka con un monedero súper-rosa-chillón con corazoncitos rojos en la mano.

—¡Buenas tardes, jóvenes! —les saludó a voz en grito—. Pasen, por favor. Yo me iba a acercar a la tienda en lo que mi Haruhi se ducha —les dedicó una sonrisa esplendorosa, de esas en las que se enseñan todos los dientes. Por alguna razón, más que una sonrisa amistosa, parecía amenazante—. Estaré de vuelta en un pispás.

Sí, definitivamente amenazante…

Le dedicó una larga e intensa mirada a Kyoya y se fue.

Los gemelos no tardaron nada en precipitarse adentro y aporrear la puerta del baño metiéndole prisa a Haruhi. Tamaki decidió ir preparando el té y casi prende fuego a la cocina. Honey estaba rebotando de entusiasmo porque había descubierto tarta de fresa en la nevera y Mori… Bueno, Mori era Mori…

—Haruhi, vamos, déjanos entrar — _pom, pom, pom_ —. Total, no hay nada que no hayamos visto antes.

Se refieren a las interminables sesiones de vestuario de sus años en el club, cuando vestían y desvestían a Haruhi como si fuera una muñequita. Aunque desde luego, las condiciones no eran las mismas… Y Kyoya está bastante seguro de que el cuerpo de Haruhi a los quince no es para nada igual a los veinte. No. Para nada… En absoluto…

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguirle a Haruhi otros trapos de cocina para plebeyos?

Sí, porque los que tenía en sus manos, medio carbonizados y empapados, estaban más allá de toda salvación.

—Kyo-chan, ¿crees que a Haruhi le importe si me sirvo un bocadito de su tarta?

Un bocadito quiere decir que ya tenía el tenedor en la mano y media tarta en el plato, claro… Kyoya mira a Mori como esperando una respuesta. Tiene la certeza de que es la misma tarta que trajo el propio Honey ayer por la tarde.

—Hnn… —sí, Mori opina lo mismo.

—¡Haruhi!

—¡Mamá!

—¿Kyo-chan?

 _Pom, pom, pom._

Kyoya se masajea el puente de la nariz, haciendo presión con dos dedos gráciles y elegantes. Sus gafas se desplazan un poco y una nube negra empieza a formarse en torno a su callada figura.

El sentido arácnido de Tamaki (desarrollado por pura necesidad) le advirtió del peligro. Pero en vez de huir, se quedó inmóvil, paralizado, casi hipnotizado por el espectáculo de ver entrar en erupción un volcán desde la primera fila. Mori escondió a Honey tras de sí (había crecido bastante más) y el primero de los gemelos en darse cuenta del peligro fue Kaoru. A Hikaru casi le da algo cuando vio a Kyoya…

Y justo cuando parecía que el joven Ohtori había alcanzado el punto crítico y que ya solo le quedaba explotar ante la mirada absorta de sus amigos, sonó una melodía desde el bolsillo de su americana.

¡Chás! La nube negra desapareció como por ensalmo. Para los demás, fue como romper un _Petrificus Totalus_. Tamaki respiró por fin y con él, los demás anfitriones, que empezaron a moverse por toda la salita como pollos mareados sin propósito definido. Kyoya se gira y les da la espalda a sus amigos para poder responder a su interlocutor sin distracciones.

—Ranka-san, ¿qué se le ofrece? … ¿Como que atrapado? … ¿En un ascensor? … Ya veo… Que yo sepa, Ranka-san, la tienda de la esquina no tiene ascensores… Ah, ¿el centro comercial? … Claro, las rebajas, debí imaginarlo… Eso lo explica todo… Sí, Haruhi sigue en el baño… ¡Una hora! Ese servicio de mantenimiento es pésimo. Quizás deberían pensar en cambiar de compañía… ¿Cómo? … ¡No! … No me puede estar pidiendo eso, Ranka-san… Estoy seguro de que comprende que… No, Haruhi también se negará… Una hora, sí, ya me lo ha dicho… No, ni se le ocurra… Haruhi nos mataría…

Los chicos por supuesto están escuchando la conversación, captando claramente las implicaciones de lo que sucede. Y de lo que va a pasar… Tamaki mira a Hikaru, Hikaru a Tamaki, Kaoru mira a su hermano y después a Tamaki. Mori y Honey se miran el uno al otro y luego los miran a todos.

Y los cinco a la vez, asienten en silencio.

Es ahora o nunca.

—Está bien, Ranka-san —concede Kyoya, a su pesar—. No se preocupe. Veré lo que podemos hacer.

Kyoya se masajea el puente de la nariz (de nuevo), se coloca las gafas, exhala un suave suspiro y guarda su teléfono, pero cuando se da la vuelta para exponerles la situación a los chicos, allí ya no había nadie.

Solo Kyoya.

Kyoya en el salón y Haruhi en el baño, no nos olvidemos.

—Malditos cobardes… —masculla el joven.

Kyoya se quita las gafas y se aprieta con fuerza el puente de la nariz primero, luego las sienes. La incipiente migraña está ahí, abriéndose paso a cuchillazos. Haruhi le va a matar. Y luego él matará a los demás anfitriones. Sí… Por dejarlo solo, por ponerlo en una situación en la que Haruhi le arrancará la cabeza. ¿Cómo va a ser él quien la ayude a salir de la ducha? Los dioses deben estarse riendo de él…

¡Cómo piensan que va a sobrevivir a ver a Haruhi desnuda!

—Lo mejor será decírselo a Haruhi y ya está. Que espere por su padre lo que haga falta… —murmura él. Aunque no es necesario, porque no hay nadie que pueda escucharle.

Recorre muy despacio el breve trayecto hasta la puerta del baño, la misma puerta que los gemelos no cesaban de aporrear, inspira profundamente un par de veces para serenar su voz y finalmente golpea con delicadeza la madera.

—Haruhi, tu padre dice que se retrasará… —sí, sonó natural.

—Ah —le oye decir.

—Ranka-san me ha encargado ayudarte a salir de la ducha —¡Maldición! ¿Pero no es que iba a dejarlo estar? ¿No es que NO IBA A HACER NADA?

—Noooo —es la respuesta rápida de Haruhi—. Gracias, Kyoya senpai, pero yo le espero —y luego masculla—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

—Está atrapado en un ascensor en el centro comercial —explica él.

—¿No iba a la tienda de la esquina? —pregunta ella con extrañeza.

—Rebajas.

—Por supuesto —la oye rezongar.

—Tardará una hora. O incluso más, según se deduce de la nefasta respuesta de la empresa.

—Da igual, Kyoya senpai —responde.

—Órdenes de tu padre, Haruhi —insiste él. ¿Pero cómo es que sigue insistiendo? Pero… ¿Pero cómo es que no puede evitarlo?

—Ni de broma, Kyoya senpai —recalca ella.

—Cuando te conviertas en una pasa arrugada y muerta de frío, me avisas —le replica. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—De ningún modo vas a entrar a este baño, Ohtori Kyoya —le escucha decir bien alto y claro, con un punto de enojo ya en la voz.

—Haruhi… —prosigue él.

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO! —ladra ella.

Y Haruhi, con los dedos arrugados, cubierta con la toalla húmeda, sentada sobre el taburete de plástico en el plato de ducha (con la pierna convenientemente envuelta en una bolsa de plástico), aún no tiene frío. Hay mucho vapor en el baño, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo que deje de haberlo. ¿Pero qué se le pasó a su padre por la cabeza para pedirle eso a Kyoya? De entre todos, ¿precisamente a Kyoya? ¿La quería matar de la vergüenza?

Cuando iba ya por la tercera forma de castigo a su padre, una que incluía la 'pérdida o destrucción accidental' de todos sus productos de maquillaje, la voz cantarina del hombre que la engendró resuena entre las paredes de azulejos. ¡Qué!

—Ha-ruu-hiii —Kyoya ha abierto la puerta del baño solo lo justo para dejar entrar su mano con el teléfono puesto en altavoz. Solo su mano. El resto de su persona sigue por fuera, respetuosamente tras la puerta.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —repite ella, mirando a todas partes, intentando atisbar a su padre entre la bruma del baño.

—Querida hija —le escucha decir, y finalmente advierte de dónde viene la voz—, me voy a demorar mucho más de lo que pensaba… Las rebajas, tú sabes… Una chica no puede evitar la oportunidad cuando la tiene delante —añade con tono coqueto—. Hija, hazle caso en todo al joven Ohtori. Él es un caballero, ¿verdad? —la última frase fue dicha con ese viril tono paternal que en todos los idiomas significa _como le hagas algo raro a mi hija, tendrán que dragar el río para encontrar tus pedazos—_. No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Bye-bye, te quiero…

Y colgó.

Haruhi se llevó las manos al rostro. Su propio padre la ha condenado.

¿Qué otra opción le queda?

¿Esperar lo que haga falta, morirse de frío y de aburrimiento o decir que sí y morirse de la vergüenza?

Hmm, difícil decisión, sí…

Perderá la poca consideración que Kyoya tenga por ella… Se le notará. Se le va a notar, seguro. Y Kyoya la despreciará para siempre… Por atreverse a poner sus ojos en alguien como él… ¿Tenía que ser Kyoya? ¿Precisamente Kyoya?

¿Ves? Si hasta el senpai le está quitando en su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera le guarda ya el respeto debido cuando piensa en él. Suspiró resignada a su triste destino. A la vergüenza y a la humillación.

—¿Haruhi? —le escuchó decir.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo ella, casi sin voz. Pero él la oyó bien.

—Por supuesto, Haruhi —respondió él con voz neutra. Ella nunca sabrá lo que le costó decirlo así—. Voy a entrar.

Ella se reacomodó la toalla, tratando de que tapara todo lo posible, en un vano intento de convertirla en manta o edredón.

—Sí.

Kyoya abrió la puerta por completo. Y bueno… Aunque quisiera haber mirado, las gafas se le empañaron nada más poner un pie adentro. Buena cosa para evitar tentaciones… Él los tenía efectivamente cerrados, bien prietos por si acaso. Porque la inmarchitable visión de Haruhi desnuda haría que sus noches fueran eternas, agónicas e interminables… Y no necesitaba más drama en su vida, no gracias. Pero si la vista de su prohibido objeto de deseo no suponía ya un problema, sí que fue otro de sus sentidos el que lo puso en problemas.

El olor a Haruhi concentrado, multiplicado por mil, asaltándole a traición. El champú de manzana y el gel de miel y flores que tan bien conocía él. Llenando su alma y su ser entero. Saturándole de Haruhi.

—Tú dirás, Haruhi… —dijo él, fingiendo esa neutralidad en su voz.

 _No pienses, no pienses… El olor de Haruhi… La piel de Haruhi… La piel de Haruhi bajo tus manos…_

—El albornoz… —dijo ella.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

 _No pienses._

—Sobre la silla de ruedas hay un albornoz. Alcánzamelo, por favor.

A Kyoya le basta un paso más en el pequeño baño para chocar con la dichosa silla. El tacto afelpado del albornoz de Haruhi (prenda que jamás pensó que tocaría, por cierto…) le resultó sorprendentemente suave para ser de un plebeyo.

—¿Kyoya senpai? —preguntó Haruhi.

—¿Hmm? —respondió Kyoya, volviendo de donde fuera que sus ensoñaciones le hubieran llevado.

—Alcánzame el maldito albornoz… —esa es la Haruhi que conoce. Directa y tajante. Contundente.

—Por supuesto —responde Kyoya, dejando tras de sí la silla y alargando el brazo en el que sostiene el albornoz, hasta que sintió un gesto brusco, aunque no demasiado, cuando Haruhi lo tomó.

—Ya —dice ella un minuto después.

—¿Y ahora?

—Me levantas y pones en la silla —su tono es aparentemente normal, con una pizca de molestia, lo cual no es de extrañar.

—¿Estás tapada? —él sigue con los ojos cerrados y las gafas empañadas.

—¡Claro que estoy tapada! —replica Haruhi escandalizada.

Un paso más. Otro.

Justo ahí.

Y Kyoya se pierde el rubor furioso de Haruhi. Se pierde su rostro arrebolado y avergonzado. Pero no se pierde el ligero temblor de sus manos al rodear su cuello. Ni el cuerpo ligero, pequeño y firme que lleva en sus brazos. Ni el olor fresco, joven y condenadamente enloquecedor de su piel recién bañada.

 _No pienses…_

Fueron cuatro, quizás cinco segundos, los que Kyoya la tuvo en sus brazos, como si fuera una recién casada, o una princesa, hasta que la dejó con delicadeza en la silla.

Todo esto, esta maldita cosa del baño, es embarazoso, claro. Para los dos. Así que callan.

 _No pienses…_

—¿Necesitas algo más? —pregunta Kyoya, para llenar el silencio de algo más que sus pensamientos delirantes.

—Ya puedo yo solita, gracias —Haruhi permite que la ira se cuele en su voz, porque sí, está enojada, con su padre, con Kyoya, con el mundo, por ponerla en esa situación tan vulnerable y desprotegida. Por exponerla a la humillación y a la vergüenza delante mismo de quien más le importa.

Pero Kyoya sigue allí. Justo detrás de ella. Su silla obstaculiza la salida y hasta que Haruhi no se mueva, él seguirá sintiendo el tormento de llenarse los pulmones de Haruhi.

—¿Kyoya senpai? —pregunta ella, con la voz amarga.

—¿Sí? —responde él.

—¿Estarás satisfecho, verdad? —Kyoya se envara ante la pregunta. Si bien es cierto que sabe que Haruhi está molesta, e incluso indignada, ese tono mordaz y a la ofensiva no es propio de ella. Para nada. Esa no es su Haruhi.

—¿Haruhi?

—¿Cuánto me costará este favor tuyo? —ataca ella—. ¿Cuánto me costará haber hecho que alguien como tú se rebaje a esto? ¿Un año sin sueldo en alguna empresa Ohtori? Ah, ya sé… ¿Mi primogénito?

Él lo sabe. Ahora sabe que es su forma de romper la tensión, de sacar de dentro ese enojo, esa incomodidad por estar junto a él, lanzándosela a la cara. Pero hoy duele más que nunca. Hoy le hace mucho más daño. Y sí, siempre se han lanzado puntas e indirectas de este estilo, pero si Haruhi hoy no es ella misma, Kyoya tampoco. Quizás es porque el aire que respira le sabe a Haruhi, quizás es porque la ha tenido en sus brazos, o quizás es porque ya se cansó de esconderse tras la urbanidad y las buenas maneras…

—Cállate ya, Haruhi… —le espeta, con el mismo tono que usó antes ella.

Haruhi levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, donde aún seguía Kyoya, justo tras la silla. El Rey Sombra había mandado a callar infinidad de veces a Tamaki o a los gemelos, pero nunca —nunca— a ella. Jamás.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella mientras en su cabeza suenan mil alarmas. ¿Qué le ocurre a Kyoya?

—A veces hablas de más —dice él—. Y es bastante molesto —saca de su bolsillo un elegante pañuelo de hilo. El vapor del baño se ha ido dispersando con la puerta abierta y eso le permite a Haruhi ver los sofisticados kanjis _O.K._ bordados en la tela. Kyoya se quita las gafas y empieza a limpiarlas con calma. Haruhi solo lo mira, preguntándose en qué pantanal se ha metido ella solita. Cuando Kyoya termina, se pone de nuevo las gafas y mira a Haruhi directamente a los ojos—. Me estoy cansando de que tú, especialmente tú, me veas como un ser incapaz de una emoción genuina y de un acto desinteresado. No soy una piedra, Haruhi. No soy un robot… ¿Así es cómo me ves?

Haruhi lo sigue mirando con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos de par en par. En su pecho, mariposas con algo parecido a la esperanza vuelan enloquecidas. 'Especialmente tú'… 'Especialmente tú'… _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

—Kyoya senpai... —responde ella, las manos aferradas a las ruedas de su silla, los nudillos blancos y la vista al frente, por una vez faltándole el valor para mirarle a la cara—. Definitivamente, tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo te veo…

Y con un gesto vigoroso de sus brazos, salió por fin del pequeño baño. Kyoya, por su parte, pensaba en dos asuntos bien distintos. Primero: ¿Cómo era posible que ALGUNA VEZ hubieran pensado que Haruhi era un chico? Bueno… En cualquier caso, nadie podría confundirla hoy en día, no. Y menos envuelta en un sencillo albornoz… Segundo: estos últimos diez minutos requieren un análisis en profundidad. Sí. Antes de volverse loco, debería analizarlo todo bien. Por duplicado. Por triplicado. Lo que hiciera falta… Así que reproducía en su cabeza una y otra vez la misma conversación, no sea que su traicionero corazón le hiciera entender cosas que no eran. Pero… _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

Cuando oyó el quejido amortiguado de Haruhi, chocándose de nuevo contra algún mueble, Kyoya se apresuró a salir de aquella habitación que olía a Haruhi.

* * *

Un rato después, cuando ya su padre había regresado, Haruhi estaba vestida por fin como una persona normal. En lo que preparaba la colada que bajaría al sótano, Ranka seguía declamando sobre las virtudes de quedarse atrapado en un ascensor con tres guapos mozos.

Haruhi y Kyoya estaban cada uno en lo suyo, estudiando en el salón. Kyoya, sentado en el suelo con el portátil sobre la mesita baja. Haruhi, a su lado, en su silla. No habían hablado mucho después de la escena del baño… Algún '¿Té?' y 'Sí, por favor', o un carraspeo todavía ligeramente incómodo eran lo más que se habían dicho el uno al otro tras su discusión.

Poco sabían ellos que el otro se estaba volviendo loco intentando interpretar las palabras que se habían dicho. Intentando buscar mensajes ocultos, y descubrir alguna señal de que lo que querían creer era verdad…

Cuando Ranka bajó por fin al sótano, el silencio se hizo más pesado, más denso. Haruhi pasaba las páginas sin saber qué se supone que estaba leyendo y Kyoya tuvo que repetir sus cálculos dos veces.

Reconocía que parte de la culpa era suya. Él mismo se había encargado de fomentar esa imagen que proyectaba ante los demás. La había cuidado y alimentado porque eso es lo que se esperaba de él. De él dependía abrir las puertas y dejar que otros (Haruhi) lo vieran tal y como en verdad era. Un joven atrapado por las exigencias del apellido y las cargas de ser un tercer hijo.

—Haruhi… —dijo él, sin dejar de teclear… Ella apartó la vista de su libro de Derecho Procesal II—. Podrías dejar de usar el senpai… —y entonces la miró.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, con esos ojos que le desarmaban muy abiertos.

—Ya hace tiempo que salimos de la secundaria.

Él la mira, intentando leer en su rostro su reacción a su ofrenda de paz, o más bien, una muestra de confianza. Ella lo mira, intentando averiguar si tal ofrecimiento es sincero. Si ese es el Kyoya real que ella ha vislumbrado más de una vez. Ónice y chocolate, una vez más, se miran sin fingimientos, haciendo preguntas mudas que solo ellos comprenden.

—De acuerdo entonces, Kyoya… —dice por fin Haruhi, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa feliz que le hace parecer mucho más niña.

Y él sonrió de medio lado y volvió a los números de su pantalla.

Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en su boca…


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki se pasó toda la tarde mirando su teléfono móvil, casi temiendo que unas manos gráciles y elegantes le salieran por la pantalla para rodearle el cuello y asfixiarlo.

Pero el teléfono no sonaba.

Y la noche llegó y el teléfono seguía sin sonar.

Solo cuando, ya tarde, recibió un mensaje de Kyoya recordándole que mañana era su turno para acompañar a Haruhi, se permitió exhalar un suspiro de alivio y dormir por fin, abrazado a su Kuma-chan y al calor de su queridísima Antonieta (algunas cosas nunca cambian…).

Él sabe que la gente suele tomarlo por tonto, o por un excéntrico adorable, al que se le permiten las extravagancias solo por su apellido o su irresistible encanto. Pero Tamaki sabe. Puede que no tenga esa capacidad de leer los corazones ajenos que tiene Honey, o que no sea tan reflexivo como Kaoru… Pero él sabe.

Haruhi había llegado a sus vidas como un soplo de aire fresco y un choque de realidad y sentido práctico. Las telarañas y fantasmas con los que vivían fueron sacudidos y aventados, y uno a uno, los anfitriones empezaron a enamorarse de ella. Quizás fuera porque era la primera chica a la que veían de verdad. La primera con la que aprendieron a mirar más allá de apellidos y fachadas y también a valorar la afinidad de gustos y espíritus. Su primera persona real.

Excepto Mori y Honey, que jamás vieron en ella más que una hermana pequeña, los chicos habían tenido una oportunidad de ganar el corazón de Haruhi. Citas inocentes, llenas de ingenuidad y/o de resultados catastróficos. Hikaru en Karuizawa, Kaoru en aquel hotel de la montaña, ambas citas con tormenta incluida, él mismo, en los que fueron los tiempos más felices de su vida… Menos Kyoya…

El Rey Sombra jamás le había pedido una cita.

Tamaki estaba seguro de que era por algún estúpido sentido de la obligación para con él. Porque eran amigos y los amigos no se interponen (o no deberían) entre un chico y su chica. Pero es que ni siquiera después de que Haruhi y él rompieran (fue horrible, pero era lo más honesto para los dos), hizo nada por acercarse más a ella.

Quizás era una forma de protegerse… Si no hacía nada, no se expondría al dolor de un rechazo, no sufriría, y Haruhi no le rompería el corazón.

O quizás porque su amigo simplemente no sabía. Sí, podrá haber sido un anfitrión y todo lo que tú quieras, podrá derretir a las muchachas con su sonrisa de medio lado y su actitud _cool_ , pero nadie le había enseñado a ser humano, pobrecillo… Bueno, mejor dicho, a pesar de los bienintencionados esfuerzos de su hermana Fuyumi, más bien nadie le había enseñado a manifestar sus emociones y compartirlas con otro ser vivo (pues tal cosa no es propia de un Ohtori), porque sentir las emociones sí que las sentía. Tamaki podía verlas en el brillo de sus ojos cuando Haruhi entraba en la habitación, o en cómo se le cuadraba la mandíbula cuando a algún inconsciente se le ocurría pedirle una cita a Haruhi en la biblioteca… Y todo esto del accidente de Haruhi… Él lo había visto, había visto el semblante pálido de su amigo, las manos largo rato escondidas porque seguro que temblaban… La voz firme, como siempre, eso sí, pero sus labios solo eran una línea prieta y preocupada.

Así que entre una cosa y otra, había convocado una intervención sin el interesado. Mucho habló Tamaki con los demás anfitriones. Resulta que cada uno, por sus propios medios y según sus propias observaciones y deducciones, había llegado más o menos a la misma conclusión con respecto a los sentimientos del otrora Rey Sombra. Y conociendo a estos dos como los conocen, y sabiendo que les podría llevar años lograr por sí solos cualquier avance significativo, decidieron 'propiciar' situaciones que les permitieran acercarse el uno al otro.

Pues bien, decidido quedó. La de hoy por la tarde fue la más descarada y evidente (aunque no la primera). No era cuestión de desaprovechar tal oportunidad, no. Tenían sus temores al respecto, por supuesto… Pero… No les consta que haya habido represalias… Siguen vivos. Tienen todas sus extremidades. Kyoya no ha enviado al Black Onion Squad contra sus casas. No se han comunicado asaltos a sus mansiones ni sus empresas han sido absorbidas de repente por una OPA hostil… Eso quiere decir que tooodo ha ido bien…

Para que luego digan que sus planes son un disparate… ¡Este ha ido muy bien!

* * *

Después de esa ominosa tarde, donde ciertas cosas se dijeron y muchas más se pensaron, las cosas cambiaron entre Haruhi y Kyoya. No de la noche a la mañana, obviamente, pero sí que cambiaron. Él dejó de estar sentado a su lado como si tuviera el palo de una escoba en salva sea la parte y Haruhi dejó de comportarse como si caminara sobre un campo de minas cuando estaban cerca. Se relajaron, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Seguían sus conversaciones, como era su costumbre. De todo y de nada, siempre interesantes y siempre apasionantes, así sea que estuvieran discutiendo sobre el precio del café instantáneo en la tienda de la esquina.

Pero con la determinación tácita de ambos a que el otro lo viera de verdad, a mostrarse sin fingimientos ni dobleces, asumiendo el riesgo de exponer sus vulnerabilidades y fortalezas, sus charlas se hicieron más personales. Entre los descansos del estudio, cuando probaban un nuevo té o café exótico que hubiera traído Kyoya, dejaban salir fragmentos de sí mismos que el otro anhelaba conocer. Forjaban, sin darse cuenta, un vínculo de confianza, nacido de la aceptación mutua, revestido por el incorrecto nombre de 'amistad'.

Porque ninguno quería ser amigo del otro. Querían más. Pero aún no era el momento…

Y una de esas tardes en que Ranka roncaba al otro lado de la pared y los muchachos habían desaparecido en virtud de algún compromiso de última hora totalmente ineludible (todos a la vez…), Kyoya le confiesa la inquietud (= miedo) que sufrió al perder a Tamaki, aquel día, cuando marchó con Éclair Tonnerre, dejándolos atrás sin un adiós. Tamaki fue el primero que se atrevió a dejar entrar en su pequeño mundo, que se resistió y retorció como culebra a todos sus intentos de apartarlo, y con él, trajo la luz y la amistad, entre otras muchas más cosas…

Así que aquel día, cuando le encomendó a Haruhi que lo trajera de vuelta, le estaba pidiendo que no cerrara esa puerta que tanto le costó abrir. A pesar (y esto nunca se lo dijo a ella) de que esto significaba hacerse un lado y renunciar a Haruhi. Pero no se puede renunciar a lo que nunca tuviste, ¿cierto?

Le contó también —bajo secreto sumarísimo— de los malabarismos que le costó conseguir inversores para comprar la compañía de su padre. Para salvar el nombre de su familia y para demostrarle a su padre que no le necesitaba, devolviéndole el control de la empresa, lanzándole el desafío a la cara. Que él no necesitaba demostrar su valía a nadie, salvo a sí mismo. Que sí, era un tercer hijo pero que se pondría en pie por sus propios medios, por sí mismo.

Haruhi le contó sus últimos días con su madre. De cómo la vio languidecer, apagándose poquito a poco, sin entender qué le sucedía, hasta que su padre, el día en que fueron a recoger sus cenizas, le explicó que no la verían más, pero que ella, siempre —SIEMPRE— velaría por ellos y los llevaría en su corazón. Haruhi tiene la certeza de que su padre sigue amando a su madre. Y que por eso, tontea, coquetea, pero no le permite a nadie volver a entrar en su corazón, donde siempre estará su Kotoko.

Su voz cambia cuando habla de su madre, su modelo constante, el espejo en que se mira, de quien se nutren sus fuerzas cuando el cansancio le llena el cuerpo y el alma. Por ella, es la persona que es hoy, de ella aprendió la defensa a ultranza del más débil y su sentido altísimo de la justicia.

—¿Me viste débil aquel día, Haruhi? —pregunta Kyoya, con un punto de diversión en la voz. Se refiere a aquella feria en que el patriarca Ohtori abofeteó a su hijo y lo humilló públicamente.

—¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Pero lo que tu padre te dijo no era verdad. Fue del todo injusto contigo. Y por eso…, no me pude aguantar…

—Mi padre no entendía cómo podía perder el tiempo en algo como el club. Más allá de establecer contactos sociales para futuros negocios no le encontraba utilidad ninguna… —explicó él.

—¿Pero? —pregunta Haruhi. Él la mira, arqueando una ceja—. Has dicho 'entendía'. Supongo que su opinión cambió en algún momento, ¿cierto?

—Efectivamente, Haruhi —responde con una media sonrisa—. Probablemente cuando averiguó la identidad del comprador de su empresa, o cuando todo Ouran se movilizó en rescatar a Tamaki de su abuela para que pudiera ver a su madre un momento… O quizás —y aquí sus gafas brillaron maliciosamente— cuando un muchacho sin fortuna ni conexiones le reprendió en público…

Haruhi hizo bien en ruborizarse un poquito…

* * *

Una tarde, después de su primer examen, Kyoya la lleva al parque. Se sienta en un banco de madera con Haruhi a su lado en la silla, mientras Tachibana y Hotta, los guardaespaldas de Kyoya, se sitúan a una respetuosa distancia. Haruhi, feliz por salir de sus cuatro paredes, disfruta de las risas de los niños y de la caricia de la brisa de la tarde.

Una vez más, ese silencio cómodo, nacido del placer del descanso compartido. Hoy no hay libros, ni apuntes, ni portátiles. Ni siquiera sus teléfonos están encendidos. Se relajan en la vista de los pájaros sobre el agua y en el perfume de las flores. Hoy no hay presiones, ni apuros, ni nervios. Solo dos jóvenes de paseo por el parque.

Pero una sombra oscurece el ánimo de Haruhi. Hay un tema del que nunca han hablado. Alguna vez sus conversaciones se acercan peligrosamente, pero ellos lo eluden, lo rodean, lo soslayan… Ninguno quiere hablar de eso y a ninguno les gusta recordarlo. Él, porque le duele y se siente un traidor, ella, porque se siente una tonta estúpida y avergonzada.

Haruhi lleva mucho tiempo pensándolo y sabe que si quiere (y sí que quiere) tener una posibilidad real con Kyoya, debe ser honesta con él y consigo misma. Debe reconocer su culpa y su ignorancia en los asuntos del corazón. Así que, valiente (como siempre ha sido) y nerviosa (porque es inevitable), pero intentando que su voz sonara firme y serena, le habló por fin de su relación con Tamaki. Ella tiene sus reparos porque hablarle de un exnovio al chico que hace que tu corazón vaya a mil por hora, nunca es plato de gusto, pero quiere que Kyoya escuche de su propia boca el tremendo error que cometió. Él se envara, incómodo y sintiéndose de nuevo un traidor por estar escuchando un secreto que ni siquiera él sabía, porque Tamaki jamás le contó la razón de por qué Haruhi rompió con él.

—Confundí el cariño con el amor, Kyoya —dijo ella, vaciando el pecho con un suspiro, cuando terminó su historia—. Y le hice mucho daño. Y créeme que toda mi vida me arrepentiré de ello. Era demasiado joven para interpretar correctamente mi propio corazón y me equivoqué… —Haruhi se aprieta las manos, tratando de aparentar una serenidad que no siente—. Le quiero, y le querré siempre, aunque me saque de quicio en ocasiones, pero no lo amo ni nunca lo amé.

Por la mente de Kyoya vuelan raudos mil pensamientos, mil ideas, cuadrando la nueva información con los fragmentos de datos que ya conocía. Pero si Haruhi no diferenciaba la amistad y el amor, ¿dónde quedaba él? ¿Qué sería él para ella? ¿Siempre sería un amigo? ¿Qué sitio había para él en el corazón de Haruhi? ¿Qué?

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta él en voz baja, con la vista al frente, hacia el estanque, sin mirarla—. ¿Ahora conoces tu corazón?

—Ahora soy más vieja y más sabia, Kyoya… —responde ella con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Él solo asintió, porque si hablaba, si la miraba, nuevas preguntas escaparían de su boca.

* * *

Kyoya, como nunca antes, fue revelándole a Haruhi sus pensamientos y sus secretos, aunque el mayor de todos permanecía oculto. Le habló de su hermana, obligada a casarse con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Intercambiada por beneficios, como si fuera un activo más y no una persona, una moneda de cambio. Haruhi observó cómo siempre hablaba de ella con cariño, de sus manías y sus rarezas, de su afán por que su hermano menor se abriera al mundo y a los demás. Le habló también de la feroz competencia con sus hermanos, especialmente con Akito, durante toda su vida. Yuuichi, el mayor y supuesto heredero, había mostrado su preferencia por la práctica de la medicina, descuidando el lado empresarial en el que Akito se movía con soltura. Le habló del día en que se cansó de sus indirectas ponzoñosas sobre la inutilidad de ser un tercer hijo y su padre le detuvo antes de poder ponerlo en su sitio, revelándoles la verdad a todos sus hermanos. El dueño del zaibatsu Ohtori era él. Aún recuerda el rostro pasmado de Akito, la risita nerviosa de Fuyumi y la carcajada descarada de Yuuichi.

—Por cierto, mi relación con él ha mejorado mucho últimamente —añadió.

—Porque has hablado más con él, Kyoya —precisa Haruhi.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

—Lo ves más, Kyoya —aclara ella—. Vas siempre conmigo a las revisiones y tienes más trato con él. Te has dado cuenta de que no es una amenaza para ti (ni él quiere serlo), y por fin se están tratando sin hostilidad —explicó Haruhi—. Él te aprecia, ¿sabes?

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó él, alzando la vista de sus gráficos para mirarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Se le ve. Sus ojos se suavizan cuando entras en el consultorio.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro. Yo soy como una especie de puente entre ustedes dos… ¿Por qué si no, un cirujano tan reputado como él iba a seguir mi recuperación y convalecencia? No soy nadie, no tengo nombre ni una empresa ni puedo serle de beneficio alguno —Kyoya ya abría la boca para protestar, pero Haruhi alzó la mano pidiéndole un momento—, pero soy tu amiga —el corazón de Kyoya se desplomó con tal afirmación. Sí, su amiga. Solo su amiga…—. Soy alguien importante para ti.

Ahí está. Lanzamiento directo. Bola recta lanzada directamente a la cabeza de Kyoya.

El corazón antes desplomado sufre de vértigo por el rápido ascenso. Porque está a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sí. Importante… Amiga… Importante… Amiga…

Haruhi está poniendo en sus manos que sea él quien defina lo que hay entre ellos. No le está pidiendo que le hable de amor, no. Le está pidiendo que fije entre ellos los límites de una amistad o que deje abierto, sin muros, lo que se está construyendo entre ellos. Kyoya inhala suavemente tratando de poner freno a su desbocado latir. Porque Haruhi le está preguntando si solo son amigos o si pueden ser algo más.

Mientras observa a Kyoya, Haruhi siente que se le seca la garganta y sus manos no pueden sostener el lápiz mecánico por más tiempo. El lápiz rueda sobre la mesa, atrayendo los ojos de Kyoya. Él observa la mano apretada de Haruhi, convertida en un puño sobre los papeles, luego su boca, ligeramente abierta, conteniendo un suspiro que ella no deja salir, y cuando llega a sus ojos, estos le están mirando, esperándole. Esperando que él decida. Dándole lo que jamás nadie le ha dado. Dándole la libertad de elegir.

Él sigue como hipnotizado, perdido en sus ojos y en sus pensamientos, pero cuando ella se remueve en su asiento, inquieta bajo su penetrante mirada, Kyoya se aclara la garganta, con el dedo índice se coloca las gafas, en ese gesto tan habitual en él, y de nuevo la mira, directamente, abiertamente, para que ella sepa que habla en serio.

—Haruhi, tú eres más que importante para mí —y añade—. Más bien te quedas corta…

Y es entonces cuando Haruhi por fin deja salir ese suspiro prisionero. Los ojos le brillan y su boca se estira sin poder evitarlo en una sonrisa franca y clara. Sinceramente feliz.

Y Kyoya no puede hacer cosa que corresponderle con la suya.

* * *

Al otro lado de la pared, junto a la puerta abierta, un hombre recién despertado se lleva la mano a la boca y ahoga un gritito de emoción. Luego se apoya en la pared, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, sin molestarse en apartar los rojos cabellos que le cubren el rostro, se lleva la mano al pecho y cierra los ojos…

"Ah, Kotoko, mira a nuestra pequeña… Cuánto ha crecido…".


	5. Chapter 5

Y así empezó.

Con esa aceptación cuasi-explícita del interés correspondido, cambiaron algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, los turnos para acompañar a Haruhi, que tan escrupulosamente había gestionado el propio Kyoya, dejó de aplicárselos a sí mismo y ya pasaba casi todas las tardes en el apartamento Fujioka. Sin olvidar las visitas al cirujano, a la fisioterapia, los exámenes y cualquier otra revisión médica que requiriera Haruhi. Allí estaba Kyoya, como siempre, como antes. Pero para los dos era totalmente distinto… Porque ahora ya no era un amigo acompañando a otro, no no… Ahora había 'interés' por ambas partes…

Además, la distancia física entre ellos se acortó. Jamás sin perder las formas ni el respeto, por supuesto, pues los dos eran demasiado correctos como para otra cosa. Kyoya siempre estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero jamás la tocaba. No es que ella se quejara por tenerlo taaan cerca, claro que no, salvo por el daño que le hacía a su pobre corazón acelerado. Pero estaban más cómodos el uno con el otro y eso se notaba. Y si alguien como Haruhi podía darse cuenta de las miraditas de los chicos, eso quería decir que Kyoya ya hacía tiempo que las había advertido. Los muchachos habían asistido maravillados a la eliminación del honorífico y a ese extraño baile del cortejo que no era cortejo. Porque estos dos se comportaban prácticamente como una pareja pero sin serlo, sin el nombre que lo haría oficial y real. Huy, ellos sabían que algo más había pasado, y aunque se morían de ganas por saber, no harían preguntas. Era mucho más divertido jugar a las adivinanzas y a las suposiciones…

Una tarde de sábado, para despedir a Kyoya, que marchaba a Sapporo por negocios de los Ohtori, fueron todos al parque, a aquel mismo parque donde Haruhi le habló de su relación con Tamaki.

Tamaki corría huyendo de los gemelos que querían tirarlo al estanque, Honey rebotaba feliz dando de comer a los patos y Mori vigilaba que no fuera a caerse al agua de la emoción. Kyoya y Haruhi estaban sentados en un banco y los observan a todos. La silla de ruedas, a su lado y vacía.

Es uno de esos momentos tranquilos que hay entre ellos, donde el silencio no es molestia, sino una prueba más del agrado de la mutua compañía. En ocasiones como esta, Haruhi piensa que son como dos viejecitos, sentados juntitos en el parque durante horas y calentando sus huesos al sol, sin apenas hablarse, pero porque realmente no les hace falta. Dos viejitos que se conocen tanto que las palabras a veces sobran. A veces…

—¿Una semana? —pregunta ella mirando el estanque. Y definitivamente, hoy no es una de esas veces… Es que una semana es mucho tiempo. Muchísimo.

—Seis días y siete noches, Haruhi… —responde él. Tampoco la mira. No es que le haga mucha gracia salir de viaje justo ahora, pero en fin…

El silencio se sienta de nuevo entre ellos, en ese espacio pequeñito que han dejado solo para él.

—¿De veras tienes que irte? —pregunta de nuevo ella, esta vez girando el torso para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿No puede encargarse otro?

El tono levemente ansioso con el que ella termina la pregunta, hace que los ojos de Kyoya chispeen con diversión.

—Me temo que no, Haruhi… —le contesta él. A ella se le hunden los hombros y el gesto, vencida y claramente decepcionada.

—¿Volverás pronto? —susurra ella al fin, pero Kyoya la escucha. Él inspira y deja salir el aire lentamente en lo que en otro hombre podría llamarse un suspiro. Pero Kyoya no suspira. Kyoya exhala.

—¿Quieres que vuelva pronto? —replica él, también en susurros, aunque nadie puede oírlos.

Sus ojos se clavan en los suyos y Haruhi asiente.

—No puedes dejarme a solas con esta panda de locos —se justifica ella.

—¿Solo por eso, Haruhi? —pregunta Kyoya, sintiéndose audaz.

—Claro que no, no seas tonto —ella agita la mano, quitándole importancia a la pregunta y a su respuesta, pero un tímido rosa tiñe sus mejillas. Que por supuesto no pasa desapercibido para el muchacho.

—Entonces estaré de vuelta antes de que hayas podido echarme de menos…

Ella asiente, y los dos vuelven la vista hacia el estanque, en cuyo borde ahora está Tamaki en precario equilibrio, sostenido sobre el agua por dos gemelos traviesos. Mori y Honey corren a auxiliarlo, pero están demasiado lejos. Cuando por fin los Hitachiin abren sus manos, Tamaki cae en medio de un sonoro _splash_.

Los dos anfitriones que siguen sentados en el banco contemplan la escena sin mover ni una ceja, lo cual puede ser señal, para un observador externo, de que sucesos de esa clase deben ser bastante habituales.

—Hmpf —resopla Haruhi—. Para que yo te eche de menos no necesitas irte tan lejos…

Por un momento, Kyoya tuvo miedo de que Haruhi oyera el estruendoso retumbo de su corazón.

* * *

Cinco días (y no seis ni siete) han pasado desde aquella tarde.

A Kyoya los pies le vuelan cuando sube de dos en dos los escalones que le llevan al apartamento de Haruhi.

Inspirando para recuperar el aliento y revestirse de su solemnidad habitual, toca a la puerta y no puede evitar que se le abra la boca de la sorpresa. Haruhi, de pie, apoyada en muletas.

—¡Haruhi! —exclama él, impresionado por la imagen de ella de pie, frente a frente, después de tantos días.

—¡Kyoya! —exclama también ella sin poderlo evitar, preocupada por que no se le salga el corazón por la boca—. ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Pero c-cómo? —balbucea ella, pero solo un momento, porque después entrecierra los ojos y le replica—. No me dijiste que volvías.

—Ni tú que ya tenías muletas —argumenta él.

—Me lo podías haber dicho anoche… —insiste Haruhi.

—Lo mismo te digo… —pero los ojos de Kyoya brillan divertidos. Haruhi resopla, dejándole ganar por esta vez—. En fin… —suspira él fingiendo molestia, y a estas alturas, ella lo conoce tanto, que sabe perfectamente que es fingida—, en cualquier caso no sé cómo mi hermano no me ha informado de esto. Es más, no sé por qué no lo has hecho tú.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, como diciendo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero sonríe cuando le contesta.

—Yo se lo pedí, Kyoya —pero luego baja los ojos, repentinamente tímida—. Quería darte una sorpresa…

—Y me la has dado, Haruhi —a él le cambia la voz, tornándose gruesa, profunda—. Y si me permites decirlo, es maravillosa…

Y de nuevo, ónice y chocolate quedan atrapados en la mirada del otro. Por lo menos hasta que el escándalo de pies presurosos subiendo las escaleras le recuerda a Haruhi que aún siguen en la puerta. Es el resto del club…

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. De hecho, se tarda más en contarlo que en vivirlo. La cosa fue más o menos así… Viendo a su 'querida hija' de pie fuera de su silla, Tamaki acelera el paso con los brazos abiertos, listos y dispuestos para un abrazo de oso mortal, a la vez que lanzaba un grito que dejaría en vergüenza a una banshee… Para ser frenado en seco por un muletazo clavado poco más arriba del estómago. "Auch… Eso tuvo que doler…", se dijo Kyoya. Efectivamente, Tamaki está doblado en dos, luchando por respirar porque su diafragma ha quedado K.O., pero justo atrás vienen los gemelos que saltan sobre Haruhi con aviesas intenciones y sonrisas malévolas, y entonces ella se apoya sobre su pierna buena, y cual espadachín de una película de capa y espada, mueve la muleta como si fuera una extensión de su propio brazo, izquierda, derecha, zas-zas, otro zas-zas más, y los cuerpos semidesmayados de los dos hermanos caen a sendos lados del pasillo. ¿Estará por fin el camino despejado de peligros? Pues no, porque Honey se acerca, dando saltitos y con una sonrisa angelical en la cara. Ella lo mira, él la mira, Honey salta, la muleta se mueve, y tras un remolino de brazos y piernas que a Kyoya le puso los pelos de punta, apareció Honey sentado cual bebé en el brazo de Haruhi, que se apoyaba vacilante en su muleta. Pero claro, Haruhi no es taaan fuerte. Y este no es el loli-shota de sus tiempos del club, nooo. Este es un muchacho de veintidós años definitivamente más pesado que Haruhi.

Pues claro, pasó lo que pasó.

Ni siquiera Mori pudo evitarlo.

Acabaron los dos en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Kyoya entrecerró los ojos y dejó salir de su pecho el aire violentamente. "Como le hagan daño a Haruhi, rodarán cabezas", se juró a sí mismo mientras le quitaba a Honey de encima. Y una parte de él reconocía con orgullo en lo bien que se defendía Haruhi por sí misma.

* * *

Los exámenes pasaron, pasó también el verano, y a Haruhi le acaban de retirar el clavo intramedular. Aún sigue asistiendo a sus últimas sesiones de fisioterapia, pero no necesita más las muletas. Hace tiempo que ya hace vida normal y está más que feliz de caminar sobre sus propios pies. Es libre. Atrás queda ese sentimiento horrible de frustración que la limitaba a las cuatro paredes de su casa. Está segura de que se hubiera vuelto loca de no ser por su padre y los chicos, extravagancias y efusividades incluidas.

Kyoya sigue viniendo cada par de tardes a charlar un rato y salen a pasear al parque, o a tomar un café, pero casi siempre estudian juntos (porque siempre están estudiando, así de responsables son ellos dos…), en el campus o sentados en el suelo, en la mesita de la salita Fujioka. Más o menos como llevan haciendo todo este tiempo…

Hace más de cinco años que se conocen y los últimos seis meses han sido reveladores en más de un sentido. Kyoya se ha abierto tanto a ella, permitiéndole conocer al muchacho maravilloso que ella sabía que había en él, que a veces tiene miedo de haberlo imaginado. Sí, a veces cree que es algún tipo de sueño extraño y que en cualquier momento se despertará y un Kyoya frío e impersonal le pedirá que limpie la sala de música porque es su obligación para pagar la deuda.

Haruhi, aunque apasionada, siempre ha sido muy de racionalizar las cosas. Todas las grandes elecciones de su vida han sido cuidadosamente consideradas y meditadas. Y si bien estaba feliz de la relación que mantenía con Kyoya, sentía que faltaba algo. Faltaba convertirla en real y dejar descansar su pobre corazón. O quizás complicarlo más… Pero la muchacha nunca ha sido cobarde y a sus veinte años no iba a empezar a serlo.

Así que una tarde de domingo, sucedió…

—Dentro de tres semanas es el baile en el Colegio de Abogados —comentó ella, sin levantar la vista de sus libros, como si hablara del tiempo.

—¿De veras? —dice él, sus dedos corriendo veloces sobre el teclado—. ¿Vas a bailar, Haruhi? ¿Te sientes preparada?

—No lo creo, pero… —dejó morir la frase, sabiendo que Kyoya entendería.

—Pero tienes que ir —completó él, sin detener sus manos—. Es una oportunidad para los alumnos destacados de establecer contactos profesionales —Kyoya más que nadie entiende la importancia de este baile para Haruhi.

—Eso mismo… —confirma ella.

—Entonces, tienes que ir —concluye él. Sigue escribiendo y por estar mirando la pantalla, no se fija en cómo Haruhi se tensa a su lado.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi acompañante —dice ella, lanzando por fin la bomba.

Los dedos que volaban sobre el teclado se detienen. Él gira la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y ve en ellos incertidumbre, pero también desafío. Pura determinación. Sí, esa es su Haruhi.

—Me encantaría ser tu pareja, Haruhi —le responde él, con un brillo en los ojos que no podía ser achacado a sus gafas. No, no eran sus gafas...

Ella asiente, con los dientes y los puños apretados. Bien, primer paso, hecho. Pero aún no hemos terminado.

—Bueno, hum, aunque yo había pensado en algo más permanente… —los dedos de Kyoya tropezaron sobre el teclado. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito, especialmente cuando él la volvió a mirar con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión que nunca que le había visto. Muy parecida, de hecho, a la suya propia cuando soñaba despierta y los imaginaba juntos.

—¿Haruhi? —preguntó, y su voz era un punto más alta de lo habitual.

—¿Kyoya? —remedó ella, intentando mantener en pie su valentía y mostrarse serena.

—Me temo que no te sigo… —dijo él. Mentira… Haruhi vio cómo la sorpresa era reemplazada por algo oscuro, poderoso, que la cautivaba y hechizaba.

Sus ojos, por los dioses… ¿Tenía que mirarla así? ¿Iba a hacerle decirlo todo?, se preguntaba Haruhi, tragando saliva. Kyoya no estaba mucho mejor, la verdad, y sus ojos ardían.

—Er… Esto… —balbuceó, fallando estrepitosamente en lo de mostrarse serena—. Sí, bueno…, lo que quiero decir es si te gustaría ser mi pareja no solo en el baile.

—Ah —contestó él, con la voz ronca, sus ojos aún clavados en los suyos.

—Pero bueno, no estás obligado ni nada de eso… —dijo ella, más que nada para llenar ese silencio entre ellos, que por una vez, sí que era incómodo. Se sentía arder bajo la mirada de Kyoya. Por su mente pasa la peregrina idea de que si Kyoya no llevara gafas, seguramente ya habría ardido en combustión espontánea y estaría reducida a cenizas.

—Haruhi… —dijo él por fin, cerrando un instante los ojos y colocando sus gafas con el dedo índice. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ese fuego ya no estaba allí.

—No tienes por qué, en serio, lo entiendo perfectamente… —ella continúa hablando, tratando de recobrarse de la experiencia de haberse sentido en llamas.

—Haruhi… —repite él, esta vez poniendo su mano sobre la suya. Ella calla y se queda mirando sus manos juntas, sobre la mesa, y solo puede pensar en que se muere por entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos—. Haruhi…

Y por fin su voz le llega a través del vértigo de su mente y ella alza de nuevo la mirada.

—¿Sí, Kyoya? —su voz no es tan firme como pretendía, pero se las arregló para parecer normal.

—Me parece muy bien —dice él—. Me parece genial, de hecho… —aunque 'genial' es una palabra que se quedaría corta para expresar adecuadamente su opinión al respecto.

—Ah —y es más un suspiro que una palabra...

Había dicho que sí. Eso lo hace formal. Definitivamente, muy formal.

Entonces, sus manos se mueven solas buscando a la otra, dibujando figuras gemelas con la punta de sus dedos, piel contra piel, hasta que finalmente se entrelazan. Haruhi suspira de nuevo, cierra los ojos y se entrega a la sensación de sentir a Kyoya.

Pero justo cuando él iba a añadir algo, la puerta se abre y un remolino de cabellos rojos entra, bramando un saludo con su voz de hombre impostada, con el resto del club tras su estela. Como un acto reflejo, como si fueran niños pillados en falta, Haruhi y Kyoya se separan y sus manos se sienten extrañamente huérfanas de la otra. Y la salita se llena de voces vibrantes y de la barahúnda de todos hablando a la vez. Pero ellos solo ven borrones de colores, y no distinguen una voz de otra. Porque en su pequeño mundo no hay nadie más que el otro. Solo ellos dos. Así que siguen estudiando. O más bien fingiendo que estudian. Porque ahora mismo los corazones les van a estallar y el pulso les late a mil por hora. No ven a Tamaki mirándoles y sonriendo suavemente, ni a Ranka agitando las manos frente a sus rostros. Tampoco ven a los gemelos bailando felices en espejo frente a ellos. Ni a Honey, con Mori a su lado, apoyados en la encimera de la cocina, zampándose la tarta que había traído, mientras los observan a todos.

Al rato, los demás anfitriones empiezan a irse, hasta que al final Ranka se despide con un alegre 'bye-bye' y un sonoro portazo. La repentina calma (y no el portazo) arranca a Haruhi de su abstracción y con un parpadeo, vuelve en sí.

De nuevo están solos y el silencio cae sobre ellos, enorme. Tenso. Tensísimo. Porque una vez más, Haruhi y Kyoya están pisando territorio desconocido. Plenamente conscientes de dónde habían sido interrumpidos antes y de que están a solas, Haruhi se remueve nerviosa y Kyoya endereza la espalda buscando la forma de recobrar la calma.

—Haruhi… —dice él, su voz profunda quebrando ese silencio.

—¿Hmm? —musita ella, sorprendida de que esa haya sido su propia voz.

—Me voy ya.

Ella alza la cabeza, dándose cuenta por fin de lo tardío de la hora, e intenta aparentar una normalidad que no siente en absoluto. Se han despedido mil veces antes, se han dicho adiós incontables veces, pero hoy es distinto. Muy distinto…

—Oh, sí, buenas noches, Kyoya —la misma frase de siempre…

—Haruhi… —repite él, demorándose en su nombre, recreándose en el sonido de sus sílabas.

—¿Sí? —pregunta ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza, esperando…

—¿Puedo besarte? —y Haruhi ve cómo vuelve a sus ojos aquel brillo oscuro y ardiente que la hechiza.

—¿Q-Qué? —los nervios vuelven, renovados, aumentados, y por un momento se pregunta si le escuchó bien o tan solo se lo imaginó.

—¿Puedo darle un beso de buenas noches a mi novia? —responde él, con una nueva pregunta. Lo ha dicho. La gran palabra. A Haruhi las mariposas en su estómago la están volviendo loca y a Kyoya le ha costado un mundo no lanzarse como un desesperado a por su boca.

—E-er, esto… —responde ella—. S-Supongo que sí.

—Sería lo normal —argumenta él con aparente indiferencia.

—Sería lo normal —concuerda Haruhi.

Kyoya salva entonces el espacio entre los dos y Haruhi siente su aliento cálido sobre su piel. Ella cierra los ojos y alza el rostro más que dispuesta para recibir su primer beso. Y ese beso llega, suave como alas de mariposa, pero en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios.

—Buenas noches —dice él, sin reconocer su propia voz.

Haruhi suspira levemente y abre los ojos. Vuelve a suspirar y esta vez es un suspirito de decepción. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan formal?

—Por todos los dioses, Kyoya… —protesta ella en voz alta. Haruhi levanta las manos y tira de la camisa de Kyoya hacia ella y le planta un beso más firme. De esos que presionan los labios con fuerza y terminan con un sonoro _muac._

Cuando Haruhi termina el beso, esperaba ver a Kyoya sorprendido o escandalizado por su atrevimiento. Pero lo que ve en sus ojos hace que el corazón le dé un vuelco en el pecho y que el pulso se le acelere, y se quede sin respiración. Porque hay fuego en sus ojos. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que quizás siempre estuvo ahí, oculto tras el cristal de sus gafas, oculto para el mundo, y que toda esa frialdad y corrección de Kyoya no es más que una fachada. Una máscara más, para mantener ese fuego bajo control. El mismo fuego que amenaza con devorarla…

Sus labios se abren para recibirlo, en una invitación que nunca llega a ser formulada, cuando Kyoya se acerca, una vez más, y respira sobre su boca, demorando el momento de besarla. Y cuando por fin ese beso llega, Haruhi solo tiene la certeza de que no sabe nada. Porque solo piensa en Kyoya, la boca de Kyoya, el olor de Kyoya… El sabor de Kyoya dentro de su boca… Sus brazos rodeándola, estrechándola contra sí, y robándole y dándole la vida en un mismo beso…

En algún momento, Kyoya apoya su frente en la de Haruhi, y ella busca sus manos. Las respiraciones entrecortadas resuenan en la pequeña sala del apartamento. Respiran, respiran, luchan por recobrar el aliento.

Hasta que Haruhi sacude la cabeza, como despertando de un sueño.

—Sí, eso. Buenas noches —dice ella por fin, aún con los ojos turbios y la voz enronquecida.

Kyoya sonríe, con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo y soltando renuente sus manos, se quita las gafas para limpiar los cristales empañados. Sus ojos también están turbios. Recoge su portátil, sus libros, y se pone lentamente en pie, mientras Haruhi sigue aún en el mismo sitio, con la mirada siguiendo en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos. Luego se inclina sobre ella para dejar un beso sobre su pelo y le susurra:

 _—_ Dulces sueños, Haruhi… —y su mano le acaricia la mejilla cuando le dice—. Sueña conmigo, porque yo voy a soñar contigo.

Haruhi, con suavidad, pone su mano sobre la suya, aún en su mejilla, y le sonríe, llenando de luz su pecho, llenando el alma de ambos de calidez y de dicha. Los dos con los corazones exultantes, henchidos de felicidad, listos por fin para vivir su amor fuera de estas cuatro paredes que han sido testigo de todo. Las cuatro paredes en las que su amor creció y se reveló al otro.

 **\- - FIN - -**

* * *

 _ **NOTA:** Por si a alguien le suena, una escena de esta historia está inspirada libremente en aquella de_ Sentido y Sensibilidad (= Sensatez y Sentimientos) _, en la que Marianne se despide del Coronel Brandon (descansa en paz, Alan). Pero para eso necesitaba tener a Haruhi 'en estado interesante', así que a la pobre le pasó lo que le pasó… :) Tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre la obra de Jane Austen, por más que quisiera que el señor Darcy fuera solo mío *suspiro*_


End file.
